


Double Oh My

by VintageJacqui



Series: Nagron Bond [1]
Category: Nagron - Fandom
Genre: Casino Royale, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-07-07
Updated: 2013-01-22
Packaged: 2017-11-09 09:33:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/453983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VintageJacqui/pseuds/VintageJacqui
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A take on the 'I'm the money' scene in Casino Royale but with Agron in place of James Bond and Nasir in place of Vesper Lynd.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [marcelareads](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=marcelareads).



The dull thud, thud, thud of the train speeding over tracks was making Agron sleepy. He ran a hand over his chin feeling the rough stubble of two days growth. He was going to have to shave before he reached his destination. This was not a mission where he could be as rough and ready as he was more comfortable with. The dark navy suit he was wearing made him feel constricted. Running his fingers over the documents folder lying closed on the table in front of him Agron considered reading the assignment notes again, he knows it pretty much by heart by now, but he was nothing if not thorough. 

An untouched glass of scotch dripped with condensation by Agron’s hand. Feeling his stomach rumble he opened the menu the waiter had passed him while filling up his glass. Looking up, Agron’s eyes settled on a man approaching, walking swiftly down the carriage towards him. This could not be the financial aid MI5 was sending to liaise with him. Agron had expected some one old, a typical looking aging accountant with a personality as beige as his appearance. A number cruncher used to sitting behind a desk not someone who looked like he had just stepped of a Milan catwalk. The man approaching wore a tight black suit, smart but casual in an effortless sort of way. He had long, slightly wavy hair that Agron imagined would reach to his shoulder blades if let loose from the tight ponytail he was sporting now. His dark skin glowed in the artificial light and his face was serious but soft at the same time. His eyes were as dark as obsidian. 

Agron swallowed, finding his throat was dry, as the man slowed his pace when he reached Agron’s table. He placed a leather bound folder on the table top and turned his body to slide down into the seat opposite Agron. Agron couldn’t help but notice the smooth taught fabric over the man’s round ass. He shifted in his seat.  
“So you’re the money.” Agron smirked. He was no stranger to womanizing on occasion, or manizing for that matter! He had a flare for seduction and since a big part of his job involved having a licence to kill he enjoyed a good amount of sex to take the edge off. He wasn’t really a relationship kind of guy, nothing had ever worked out for him like that but it had never bothered him. He wouldn’t have the time or the energy for it in his line of work.

“If you want to put it that way? I’m the money.” The man said dryly, looking directly at Agron.

“Every penny of it.” Agron’s eyes glittered.

Looking away the man pulled a business card from the folder and slid it across the table to Agron. It was crisp, with glossy black embossed letters on it. ‘Black like his hair’ Agron thought. 

“Nasir.” Agron found he liked how the word tasted. 

“The treasury has wired ten million dollars to your account and given me the liberty of handing over five million more if I feel it’s necessary.” Nasir’s face held a mocking smile. Agron was enjoying Nasir’s confidence and apparent indifference to Agron. Agron had grown used to people falling over themselves to please him. He was an agent in the secret service so naturally he was used to getting what he wanted the easy or the hard way, he wasn’t fussed. He was also not unaware of how he looked. Tall, muscular with strong features and shockingly green eyes. ‘Stunning’ one guy had called him once but he had been bent over Agron’s desk at the time so he had taken that with a pinch of salt. Still he had used his looks on more than one occasion. Nasir was acting immune and Agron wanted to see the hot accountant’s reserve break.

“You don’t sound convinced.” Agron eyed Nasir. If eye fucking was an Olympic sport Agron was sure that he could win gold, silver and bronze. Nasir picked up his own menu from the table and glanced down the page. 

“If the mission fails you know that you will have directly helped a known murderer and terrorist don’t you? Risking your own life in a reckless manner doesn’t sound like the wisest of actions. No thought about yourself or your family?” Nasir met Agron’s gaze again. His words had hit him like a freight train in the gut. His cocky smile melted and he sat in a stunned silence unable to look away from Nasir’s face. The moment faded and Nasir looked down at his menu again a triumphant smile curling at his lips. “The steak looks good.”

The train continued to glide along cutting its way steadily through the countryside. Nasir had relaxed a little over their meal. Agron had tried to focus on Nasir’s words put kept finding his eyes drifting to the neck of Nasir’s shirt. The top button was open revealing the round dip between his collar bones, glistening slightly from the warm heat of the train carriage. Agron bit his lip thinking about how his tongue would rest beautifully in that dip.

“You were trying to tell me how poker isn’t just a game of chance? There is some skill involved, some probability?” Nasir leaned forward on the table snapping Agron out of his fantasising. 

“The player with the best hand doesn’t always win like most people would assume.” Agron poured some more wine into Nasir’s glass, liking how the deep red liquid was staining Nasir’s lips.

“That’s where bluffing comes in?” Nasir propped his chin in his hand waiting for Agron’s response. He was starting to play Agron thought happily.

“That’s right. It’s about learning to read people. Listening to what they don’t say.” 

“And you are good at that, reading people?” Nasir sat back into the soft seat and smiled, showing a twinkling flash of teeth.

“Ok. It’s not been hard to notice the sarcasm in your voice. You don’t think this is a very good plan, am I right?” Agron swallowed a mouthful of scotch appreciating the warm burn it left in its wake.

“There’s a plan? I thought we were risking millions of dollars on a game of luck? What else have you noticed?” Nasir’s face was straight but there was a hint of curiosity lurking under the surface.

“About you, Nasir? Well, from the way you strode over here I would say you have confidence but it’s too harsh to be entirely real. You put it on to hide your insecurities. It’s evident in the way you dress. Sharp, tailored but with a hint of the inappropriate in the cut of it. In case you need it to cajole an unwilling client into handing over money or whatever.”

Nasir raised an eyebrow but kept quiet. Agron continued his analysis.

“Your beauty can be a problem though. In the office you keep your distance from colleagues. You want to be respected for your brain not your body. You keep them guessing about your sexuality. Mystery eliminates the possibility of getting hurt and you have been in the past. An ex-boyfriend?”

Nasir blinked.

“Hmmm.” Agron had hit his mark. “Still, you are happy and enjoy your work but there is a passion in you for something more. A desire for something exciting. Something to make you break out of your shell and live recklessly.” He ran his tongue over his teeth and sat back. He watched Nasir and raised both eyebrows a fraction. ‘Your turn.’ They suggested.

“Ok.” Nasir smirked, eyes darkening. “You have no problems hiding your insecurities wearing them like armour. Charm and wit dazzling anyone in your path to deflect their attention from who you really are. You keep the real you underneath to save any part of your humanity not tarnished by violence safe. Hidden. You wear your work clothes with distain, uncomfortable in the formality of them. They make you feel out of place with your peers because it’s obvious you wouldn’t dress like that if you didn’t have to.”  
Nasir looked at his hands for a moment and Agron thought he had finished. He wasn’t doing too bad to be honest and Agron was impressed at Nasir’s observations but it wasn’t anything anyone else could have figured out. Maybe not quite so quickly but…

“Your pained reaction to my comment about family suggests you have suffered a great loss in your life. Not too recently but not that long ago that you still carry the weight of it on your shoulders. Someone close to you but not a lover. A brother maybe? A best friend? You use that anger and pain to your advantage and you don’t have much success keeping your cool in heated situations because of it.”

Nasir spoke softer now almost like he regretted his words. Agron’s jaw was clenched tightly, hurting the stretch of muscle. He was sensitive about his brothers death and he had been his best friend. Nasir was reading him like the morning newspaper. It was unnerving.

“You are aware of your own beauty.” Nasir’s tone lightened, mirroring Agron’s own words. “You have no trouble attracting women and men and although you like to make out that these conquests are pleasurable pastimes you crave stability. Someone to care for and protect. And from the way you checked out my ass earlier makes it pretty clear where your sexuality really lies.”

Nasir had finished this time and they both just sat and looked at each other and nothing but the two of them existed in that moment.

“We’re both good at this poker thing.” Agron breathed deeply breaking the silence.

“How do you know I haven’t just read your personal file? I could have put that together from any reports on you.” Nasir smiled innocently.

Agron could tell when someone was lying. Nasir couldn’t get access to his personal file. Could he?

“I guess but that comment about me checking you out shows you don’t miss much. I’m sure you would have more discretion than to look at my perfectly formed arse.”

“I don’t know. And even accountants have imaginations.” Nasir bit his bottom lip sending a bolt of excitement through Agron. “If it’s all the same I will keep my mind on the treasury’s money and off your ‘perfectly formed arse.’” Emphasising the last words Nasir picked up his folder and tilted his head.

“Good evening Agron.” Nasir had won this round and he knew it.

“Good evening Nasir.” Agron was quietly thrilled he had lost.

Nasir stood and without another glance at Agron strode down the corridor leaving Agron with a stupid grin on his face and the pleasure of watching Nasir walk away. ‘All in.’ he thought.


	2. There Is Blood On My Hands

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promised Aynsleigh I would do another Nagron/Bond scene and after aaaaaages I have finally done it! It's a scene from Casino Royale where Agron (Bond) kills some baddies in front of Nasir (Vesper) and then the famous shower scene happens. It isn't written exactly like the scenes in the film because I wanted to change it up a bit and make it more Nagron but it is still obviously Bond.
> 
> On that note I guess I should say I don't own Bond or Nagron bla bla I am just borrowing them!
> 
> I hope it's okay - I enjoyed writing it and might do some more in the future. Agron is a hot secret agent!

Nasir pounded on the fire door at the bottom of the long flight of stairs but it wouldn’t budge. A man lay dead at his feet while Agron fought another assailant on the balcony above him. 

He thumped his hand on the door again and wrenched at the bar which should have released the lock, but it must have been bolted from the outside.  
Nasir spun around, his back against the hard wood behind him, frozen and staring as Agron crashed to the floor, tangled in a flurry of limbs. The two fighting men hit the ground hard and Agron was quick to wrap his arm around the other man’s neck, the muscles in his arms and neck straining obscenely. He had blood pouring from his nose, a gash on his left temple and his once crisp white shirt was now stained with blooms of crimson, spreading into the fabric like drops of ink on paper.

Nasir felt helpless, terrified, but he couldn’t tear his eyes away from the scene in front of him. It was that old cliché of not being able to look away from a car crash no matter how horrifying it was. He stared as Agron tightened his hold, the man who had tried to kill them both a few moments ago flailing and trying to pry Agron off of him. Nasir’s eyes were drawn to the gun sitting just to the side of the pair on the floor. The assailant’s fingers were squirming towards it, reaching out and grazing the smooth metal with blood sticky fingertips.

He had to do something. 

He flew forward, his heart acting before his head and made it to the gun at the same time as the reaching fingers. Nasir pinned the man’s hand and the gun to the floor and curled his fingers around them both so tight he heard his knuckles pop. He had to get the gun away from the man before he had the chance to use it against Agron. Slamming the man’s hand against the cold concrete, Nasir tried to force the gun away from him. After three or four attempts the gun was wrenched from the squirming man’s hand, but not before a bullet rang out, a deafening echo that made Nasir fall backwards against the steps. 

Now that the man was disarmed, he clawed at Agron’s neck, his legs kicking out at nothing. His breathing was becoming strained, sharp gasps that sounded painful, like air being sucked through a crushed straw. Nasir watched as the man’s eyes bulged and rolled back in his head. He couldn’t look away, couldn’t stop the tears of shock and disbelief from spilling hotly down his cheeks. It wasn’t that he mourned for the man, now suddenly still in Agron’s arms, but he had never seen such a brutal act of violence come to such an abrupt end. The man was dead. His life snuffed out right in front of Nasir’s eyes.

Agron rolled the dead man off of him and stood up. There was more blood on him than Nasir had noticed at first, probably because it was hidden beneath Agron’s attacker. Even the white braces he was wearing were smeared with red smudges. Nasir stared emotionlessly, his face a mask, blank and unfeeling and Agron hauled him to his feet without ceremony.

“I need you to go and find Mathis and tell him he needs to get rid of these bodies. Nasir, can you do that?” Agron’s last words were loud like he was trying to cut through the haze that Nasir was in. 

He didn’t wait for Nasir to answer he just pushed him up the first few steps, hard enough to get the little man’s feet moving.

“Find Mathis, go!” Agron yelled after him and Nasir managed to run as fast as his body would let him in such a dazed state.

As he made it to the top of the first flight of stairs he slowed and listened. Below him, out of sight, he heard Agron grunt and then the soft scrape of a body being dragged. Nasir held his breath and willed his feet to move again. When they did, it was to the sound of a storage cupboard being rammed shut.

~~~

Agron ripped his bloodied shirt open and threw it to the floor. Taking the glass and decanter of whiskey he had brought with him into the bathroom he poured a large amount of the burnt amber liquid into the glass and drank it down. The bitter, fiery feeling in his throat helped to shake the numbness that always took hold of him after a kill, that feeling of detachment to your own body. This time though it wasn’t working. He kept seeing dark, wide eyes filled with fear the tiny drop of blood that had splashed onto Nasir’s cheek. All he had thought about as he crushed a man’s life out of existence was how much he wanted to wipe that barely there speck of blood off Nasir and erase the look of terror on his face. 

He poured some more whiskey and downed the second shot. It did nothing to ease the tight knot that had settled in the pit of his stomach. 

The problem was that he had started to care for Nasir. It was not like him at all. Agron wouldn’t deny that he had found Nasir attractive from the second he saw him, strutting down the aisle of the train and he hadn’t exactly been subtle in letting the Syrian know that he wouldn’t mind doing some extra accounting on the side. Wink, wink. Agron wasn’t the kind of man to hide his appetite for sex and Nasir was hot and intriguing and had a biting wit that matched Agron to a tee.  
But this… this feeling was completely new. He was worried about the little man. Nasir was a fucking accountant for god’s sake and he had just technically murdered two men in front of him. The look on his face… fuck! Agron swiped a cloth over the cut on his head and watched as the red blood turned orange as it trickled down his face. He leant on the counter and let the water drip off his chin and into the sink. He should really go and check on Nasir. But he has to get back to the game. Fuck!

When Agron looks up his reflection is pale, his eyes a little too sharp. The kills don’t get to him like they used to, which had been something that had concerned him for a while, but as a ‘00’ he had been somewhat overexposed to it more than most agents in the secret service. He had the licence for it after all. He had just forgotten that what was second nature to him was something very different to someone like Nasir. 

He runs his hand over his face and then gathers some of the blood tinted water into the cup of his hands and washes his face. 

Half an hour. He will play for half an hour and then make some excuse to go and check up on Nasir.

He looks back into the mirror and sighs. The way Nasir had trembled under his touch when he had sent him away was lingering in his thoughts. He was in too deep, but he couldn’t stop. His feelings for Nasir were… well, whatever they were, he knew he couldn’t stop them.

Agron just hoped that who he is and what he does wouldn’t send Nasir running to the hills.

~~~

Agron stepped into the room after playing twenty six minutes of poker. His mind wasn’t on the game, the mission and he was angry at himself. He was a professional and he shouldn’t be getting so distracted by…

There is a broken wine glass lying on its side on the table across the room, its contents a dark pool on the polished surface. Agron shrugs off his jacket placing it on a chair by the door.

Something twists in Agron’s gut and he looks away from the glass towards the door of the bathroom. It shut, the gentle sound of cascading water permeating into the room where Agron stands. There is a split second where he hesitates. Maybe his presence wouldn’t be appreciated.

Agron swings the door open, he can’t not and the sight of Nasir sitting under the spray of water from the shower, curled into himself, so small and delicate, crumbles the last wall Agron had that was keeping his emotions in check. 

He has fallen for Nasir. Hard and desperately.

It hits him like a thunderbolt and the need to protect and comfort the broken, beautiful man moves him forward and into the bathroom.  
Nasir doesn’t look up. His knees are tucked right up to his chest with his arms wrapped around them. He still has the clothes he was wearing when they were attacked on and he is soaked to the skin, his black hair looks blacker somehow and it sparkles with the light reflecting off the tiles. The deep purple shirt clings to his arms and chest, the muscles showing through in hard lines and grooves against the wet fabric.

Agron walks to him and steps under the shower. He doesn’t care that he is fully clothed too and sits down next to the shivering man, undoing the bow tie around his neck and then the top button of his shirt. 

Nasir is shaking his head, soft movements like he is trying to grasp something in his head but can’t keep hold of the thought. His hand comes up and he clutches Agron’s bicep, his cheek settling down just above Agron’s elbow.

“There is blood on my hands. I can see it,” Nasir whispers, his lips a warm pressure against Agron’s arm. 

“Come here,” Agron whispers back. 

He takes Nasir’s hand, the hand closest to him and brings it up to his mouth. He opens it out flat and presses his mouth to the thin translucent skin of Nasir’s palm. He kisses the skin softly, moving his mouth up with every delicious touch. He opens his mouth when he reaches the plump ridge just under Nasir’s fingers and swipes his tongue against the damp flesh, liking Nasir clean. He takes each finger into his mouth, slowly swirling his tongue around the digits, coveting the caramel skin with his attentions.

Agron feels Nasir dig the fingers of his other hand deeper into the muscle of his bicep. Agron likes how it feels. Nasir is pressed so close to him it’s hard to know where he ends and where Nasir begins. His heart beats a little faster knowing than Nasir isn’t afraid of him. That he might actually need him.

Agron pulls Nasir’s hand to his chest, covering it in his own larger hand.

“Better?” He asks and Nasir nods, trembling more obviously and Agron realises the water that is pounding down on them isn’t even warm. He was so focused on Nasir that the chill that had seeped down to his bones hadn’t registered.

He reaches up to turn the water to hot and pulls Nasir gently against him so that he is tucked under his chin. Agron wraps his arm around the little man and cradles his head, his cheek resting against the smooth silkiness of Nasir’s hair.

They sit together like that, Agron stroking Nasir’s hair soothingly and Nasir letting the steaming water disguise his tears.

Agron knows it is over for him. He has given his heart to the only man who ever has, and ever will own it.

He sits under the warm spray and feels himself change. Nasir moves even closer and Agron holds him.

He just holds him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I skipped a scene that goes on inbetween the fight/Agron in the bathroom and the shower scene. In the film we see Bond going back and playing poker but I thought it would slow down my fic in this case so I mention it but miss it out!

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to stick to the scene but also wanted to change it up a bit making it more Nagron. I hope the banter between them worked ok it is a hard scene to imitate as it is done so well in the film. Also I am aware that 'manizing' isn't an actual word it just made me giggle!


End file.
